marvistafandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-A-Doodle
'' '' Rock-a-Doodle is a 1991 Irish/British/American live action/animated musical comedy adventure film produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films. Loosely based on Edmond Rostand's comedy Chantecler, Rock-a-Doodle was directed by Don Bluth and written by David N. Weiss. The film features the voices of Glen Campbell, Christopher Plummer, Phil Harris (in his final film role before his retirement and death), Charles Nelson Reilly, Sorrell Booke, Sandy Duncan, Eddie Deezen, Ellen Greene, and Toby Scott Ganger in his film debut. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 2 August 1991 and in the United States and Canada on 3 April 1992. The film tells the story of an anthropomorphic rooster named Chanticleer, who lives on a farm and crows every morning to raise the sun. However, he leaves his farm to become a rock star in the city after being tricked by the Grand Duke of Owls, whose kind hates sunshine, into thinking that his crow does not actually raise the sun. Without Chanticleer, rain continues to pour non-stop, causing a massive flood all over the country. The Duke and his henchmen take over in the darkness, and plan to eat all of the barnyard animals. Chanticleer's friends from the farm, along with Edmond, a young human boy who was transformed into a kitten by the Duke, take off on a mission to get Chanticleer to bring back the sun and save the country before it is too late, along with Chanticleer's three best friends in the whole world, shoe-tying dog Patou, panicky magpie Snipes, and his mouse wife Peepers. Plot Chanticleer is a young and proud rooster, whose singing wakes the Sun every morning; or at least that's what the farm animals believe. One day, the rooster is challenged by another, sent by the evil Big Owl (Duke of the creatures of the night). Chanticleer wins the challenge, but in the heat you forget to sing; and so the whole farm observes the sun rise without aid. Chanticleer is then banished from her old friends; but it is a serious mistake. Since then, the Sun does not rise anymore: and on the wings of a perpetual storm, come the creatures of the Great OWL. The story turns out to be a fairy tale, that little Eddy is listening to her mother. The family farm is in danger of being destroyed by a hurricane. When the woman comes out to help other family members, Eddy calls for the return of Chanticleer. But to appear is the large owl, irate that his interference, uses his magic breath to turn the child into a kitten. The small group of animals in search of Chanticleer. But Chanticleer became famous and is surrounded by a shady and dangerous environment. Eddy leaves for the city in his toy box uses as a boat because of flooding caused by rain along with old classmates Chanticleer that were arising immediately after the Great Owl was gone, repent for having driven out and now intent to get him back. After arriving in the city after an attack by the followers of the great Owl our friends face many difficulties in order to find Chanticleer because he doesn't appear in any book of the city. Until by chance found its image out of a nightclub that he paints as "the King" a celebrity rock music, but will have to reckon with another character holding Chanticleer in its grip. Pinki, a Fox fat but very cunning fastened with golf in addition to being the owner of the restaurant where Chanticleer has become a superstar performs earning tons of money, is also an ally of the Great owl, that keeps him fist them and hiding messages from his friends who asked him to come back from them and giving them between the eyes one of his backup singers, a pheasant named Goldie Pheasant bewitches him so much that he falls for her, but there was an error in the plan of the great Owl Goldie had n also Chanticleer and the two now were tied and this was also a problem for Eddie and his friends. Production Company Pacific Bay Entertainment Distributor Rhymesayers Pictures MarVista Entertainment (Non-US) Category:Films